The Will of Fire
by ninja of epic proportions
Summary: The future was bleak, so very bleak. Everyone died in the Great Ninja War , including Naruto. With the Akatsuki and Sasuke victorious, the survivors, Hinata, Tsunade and Shizune are determined to save the village, at all costs. Sacrifices will be made; love will be lost, and as a result, Hinata is sent back in time, with new found confidence to start off strong. Time travel fic.


The Will of Fire

The future was bleak, so very bleak. Everyone died in the Great Ninja War and Konoha laid in ruins of it's former glory. With the Akatsuki victorious and Konoha no longer existing, the survivors, Hinata, Tsunade and Shizune are determined to save the village, at all costs. Sacrifices will be made; love will be lost, and in the end, Hinata starts anew, in the past, with a whole new life ahead of her. Strong NaruHina. Time Travel fic.

* * *

The end of all has dawned upon the ninja world. Two titans of the ninja world, light against the dark, good vs evil, has finally come to fight to the very end. Sasuke and the Akatsuki, having destroyed Konoha, now gather around as they finally end the hero of Konoha existence, the one who stood in their way, once and for all.

Naruto's limp form under Sasuke, defeated and hopeless, was a testiment of how damaged and what little hope the proud Leaf village had. Their most powerful ninja , the greatest of them all, now defeated in such a pitiful manner. Alert, Hinata tried to pick herself off from the rubbel, trying to regain consciousness. A blurry form could be made out in the horizon , and the image started to clear up.

Naruto's body was lifeless , no vigor or vivaciosness left and the final blow was fast approaching

What Hinata saw would never leave her. The sight was so haunting and so... bleak. Something had to be done. Wobbling onto her feat, Hinata started to run towards the fight, to defend all she has loved and prospered for. With Naruto's seal of death approaching, Hinata had to do something. She couldn't just lay there and watch the love of her life be slaughtered like some undignified pig.

" No, No,NO!" , Hinata screamed as she charged for the avenger, Sasuke, with a Lion Fist in tow. With a blue Chidori fatally close to Naruto, Hinata moved as quickly as possible.

" This is for my brother and for the innocents you have killed!" , Sasuke screamed.

" Don't you dare!" , Hinata yelled on the top of her lungs, desperate to save , and salvage what was left of the energetic Sage.

That voice, that angelic voice, it sounded so familiar. Dazed, and confused, Naruto's eyes snapped open, and the world came into focus. Witnessing the ongoing struggle in front of him, Naruto could only do anything but watch, for his body was paralyzed.

As the Chidori approached , Hinata, panicked and saddened, intervened. Everything seemed to go at a slow , painful speed and every second count. With every tick of a clock, came Naruto's demise. Hinata did everything she could to stop it.

Naruto, her love, her inspiration, her comrade, was about to be sentenced to die. His smile saved her , and his words of encouragement became her cause. Naruto , essentially, was her past, present and future. Without him, Hinata would be a lost soul, deadened by reality.

With a sickening thud, the Chidori, menacing and malevolent, struck Hinata through the chest, right into the core. Hinata, falling to her feet, landed right next to Naruto.

Naruto, disbelieving what he saw, went insane.

Slowly crawling towards Naruto, Hinata , wincing, grasped Naruto's hand as a last sentiment, for her final wish.

"Thank you." , Hinata whispered with a ghost of a smile, blood spilling out of her mouth.

Naruto's eyes widened, trembling at the traumatizing turn of events.

" Hinata, Hinata, HINATA?" , Naruto yelled, shocked and despaired. " Why? Why would you do something like this?"

" Because...Because... I love you... ." , Hinata coughed, wheezing from the pain, then, blacked out. Survival was , essentially , impossible , if not guaranteed. With her heart obliterated by the Chidori, there was no way Hinata could be revived.

* * *

The Akatsuki disappeared. Their numbers were decimated , and the army was annihilated. It was a Pyrrhic victory to say the least, but it was worth it. Repairing their numbers, the Akatsuki knew that Konoha couldn't redeem itself with the ninja bereft of life and the villagers, longley departed; they could take control of Konoha any time they wanted. For right now, they waited till their numbers returned to the norm.

With a feral grin, the Akatsuki waited, anticipating the complete downfall of Konoha.

* * *

Everything was destroyed. Men, women , even children were killed , murdered by the enemies. There was nothing left, only debris and dust. Corpses strewn the site, and nothing could be salvaged. The Proud Konoha spirit was gone and not one single villager remained.

However, even in the midst of such an awful travesty, a silver lining can be found.

A miracle, a truly wondrous accomplishment, has occured. Hinata, damaged as may be, survived and pulled through the impossible operation. While Naruto, even with his amazing healing abilities , died.

" _I am so sorry Hinata, so very sorry." , Naruto thought before he betrayed Hinata, robbing Hinata from everything she sacrificed. _

* * *

A sterile , blinding light shone brightly. It was a peaceful morning and the dawn of a new era, a new dynasty of suffering and oppression, how morbid. Hinata awoke, and started to stir.

" Hinata, are you awake?", Shizune cried out

" Mmmm... what happened?" , Hinata asked." How am I still alive?"

Hinata, with her eyes closed, opened them, and what greeted her surprised her.

Tsunade and Shizune were there; however, Naruto was missing, almost vanished. Alert, Hinata quickly sat up and canvassed the room with no sign of Naruto.

" Shizune, where's Naruto? Is he ok?" , Hinata whimpered, concerned. Worried, Hinata grew more disconcerted with the expanding silence. Shizune's eyes clouded with sadness and averted Hinata's gaze. Something must be really wrong.

Tsunade, just having arrived, noticed how dark the atmosphere was. Shizune glanced back at the Hokage and was at a loss for words.

" Well, Hinata, you are one heck of a fighter! This is a miracle. I can say this for sure: your recovery is going to be rough, but sure!" , the Hokage chimed, trying to be optimistic.

Hinata, not listening to what the Hokage said, asked," Where's Naruto?"

Shizune and Tsunade glanced at each other, not knowing what to do.

" About that Hinata... See, what happened was... You know..." , Shizune trailed on , trying to search for the right words.

The Hokage , annoyed, interrupted," Hinata, Naruto died."

Immediately, Tsunade regretted ever telling Hinata as she saw the Hyuuga whither into nothingness.

" What? What do you mean, died? That can't be... he can heal really fast... he..." Hinata, devastated, began to break down slowly. Her whole world crashed around her , and everything started to fall apart at the seams.

" The reason why you are alive today is Naruto gave his heart to you. You couldn't survive without it since you were blown apart. It was Naruto who saved you.", The Hokage intervened." I am so sorry Hinata. It just... had to be this way."

Hinata, desperate for answers, continued," But I didn't sacrificed my life for this! I meant for NARUTO to live. I have never felt so-"

" Hinata, listen to me." , Tsunade added." It was Naruto's choice, not mine. He wanted this for you because you saved him. Here, Naruto also told me to hand this to you after you found out."

Giving Hinata the parcel, Hinata begun to read:

"Hinata, I know you must feel .. betrayed ... but this was for the best. You saved my life, so I gave you mine in return. Nothing could ever repay what you have given for me. For once in my life, I felt loved, appreciated and accepted. For all of my life, I was alone , unaccepted. People used to glare at me and a death threat was of a daily occurrence. You gave me the greatest gift: love , and for that , I thank you.

Naruto. "

As soon as Hinata finished, her tears that she held back began to fall. Naruto should have lived; while Hinata should have remained on the other side. Her sacrifice, as heroic it may be, was all in vain for Naruto, stupid and idiotic, died.

It was all so unfair. Clutching her knees, Hinata tried to isolate herself from the rest. Obviously, she was so pathetic and stupid, Hinata, weak and naive, couldn't even save a life, not even with her's as a price.

" Naruto would never want to see you despair over him for that is not the life he wants you to lead. Please , don't feel betrayed. It was not your fault he did this. ", Tsunade broke the silence, sensing at what Hinata felt.

With that, Tsunade left , leaving Hinata to think and ponder what was the meaning of her words.

* * *

Over the next few months, Hinata and Tsunade began working as hard as possible, trying to solve the puzzle of how to restore their village, even if it seemed hopeless. However, they abandoned the village for the Akatsuki reigned supreme. If the Akatsuki spotted the three Kunoichi, they would be killed on the spot , and that couldn't happen.

However, Tsunade , reknown for her Kage Bunshin illusions , utilized the same technique used to hide her aging for remaining undercover. Sneakily, Tsunade masqueraded as an unassuming child; the disguise was brilliant.

One day, while in the archives of the remains of the Hokage office, Tsunade, garbed in her disguise, uncovered a very old, ancient scroll about seals under a bunch of debris. This one , however, looked fairly promising.

" Hey guys, over here! I think I have found something that could help us!" , the Hokage yelled.

Hinata, disguised as an old crippled man and Shizune, ran at that piece of uplifting news. Honestly, in the past few months, the three ninja didn't make any progress , nada. To hear such an optimistic tone in the Hokage's voice was very comforting.

" What is it?" , Hinata inquired.

" We should discuss this where no prying ears can hear.", the Hokage whispered, paranoid that the Akatsuki or the guards would overhear.

Quickly dashing to the nearby woods, their discussion continued.

" I think this is the key to solving our problems." , the Hokage announced, gesturing towards the scroll. " It says here that we can travel back in time using this seal; however, you can never go back into your time period. "

" What's the catch?" , Shizune investigated.

" Well, we can go back in time; however, it is at the cost of a human life. And only one person can be sent with each seal. We only have one seal which means we can only send one person."

There was a long, tense pause, and not even the smallest sound could be heard over the loudest silence that ever was. Everybody silently debated over who would be the unlucky one , the sacrifice.

" Hokage sama, who is going to give their life?" , Shizune broke the silence, alarmed at the costly jutsu.

" I will. ", the Hokage volunteered." I am the last living Hokage and it is my duty to protect the people."

" But-" , Shizune protested.

" No buts, Shizune. You both have so much to look forward to in life. And I am an old woman, I have already reached my end." , the Hokage bravely announced.

" Then who is going to be sent?" , Hinata asked curiously.

" You, Hinata!" , Shizune and Tsunade both interjected.

Alarmed at the sudden impassioned response, Hinata flinched and was curious to know why they were so dead set on her for she was only a weak girl , possessing no redeeming qualities.

" Why?", Hinata wondered.

" Because , you are the youngest and is the only remaining child of Konoha. It is your duty to your village to go back. ", Tsunade enthusiastically preached.

" But, Hokage sama! Wouldn't you think Shizune would be better?", Hinata wondered." I mean, she is more advanced as a ninja..."

" Hinata, I want you to understand, my life cannot change the past as much as you can. I spent most of my life outside the village thanks to my dad... abandoning me for ... that... slut.." , Shizune trailed off bitterly. . Strangely, Hinata glanced at Shizune sympathetically and trying to empathize.

" However , the point is, you would make a much better candidate. You have more of a chance to change the course of now. You have lived in the village for all of your life and it is best if you go. Besides, you are also younger than me, that certainly doesn't hurt either. Just please ... do it...", Shizune tried to smile.

In truth, Shizune was scared for what's to come. With the Hokage's newly established death sentence and Hinata's upcoming departure, Shizune will be left alone, abandoned once again, right on square one over again.

With the decisions made, the ritual began.

* * *

" Please, Hokage- sama, don't make me do this!" , Shizune cried forlornly, tears running down her face.

Her teacher, her beloved sensei, was about to be slaughtered like a pig, like she was has taught her so much: how to be a ninja, how to fight, how to be ... humane. Kind, impassioned, Tsunade was the most generous, soft- hearted Shinobi Shizune has ever met.

The thought of being deserted, abandoned, was Shizune's greatest fear.

After Shizune's father abandoned her, Shizune has grown more attached to the people in her life , afraid that one day, they too would disappear.

This can't be happening.

" I can't... I can't..." , Shizune weeped miserably.

" You can and you will!" , Tsunade affirmed. " It is my job as Hokage to do this! And you , as my apprentice , have to do this. Please spare Hinata the blood that will soon be shed. She is nothing but a child. You , as an adult and as my closest ally , have to do this! I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sniffing and wiping her tears, Shizune gravely nodded on this dark, dark day.

" For Konoha!" , Shizune declared, brushing her selfish fears away. This wasn't about her happiness; it was about saving the village and preventing this from happening, once and for all.

" For Konoha!", Tsunade answered back, bracing her companions hand in a sign of patriotic pride.

* * *

And with that declaration, Shizune charged at Tsunade and stopped her heart with a chakra blade. The job was done, and the Hokage was dead, with the seal in place.

With the blood of a human sacrifice, the seal activated and a portal opened up.

Hinata , standing close, was scared to jump into that vortex of doom.

" Shizune, where will that lead me to?" , Hinata interrogated, afraid of what's to come.

" I don't know, but this is our last bet! " , Shizune gravely retorted. " We have to get you in there! For the fate of Konoha to be saved, we must!"

" Wait!", Shizune called out.

" What?" , Hinata turned around, puzzled.

" Remember Hinata. Remember the suffering, remember the trials and hard work , but most of all, remember the sacrifices made for you to be here, where you stand today. Most of all , **remember Konoha**.", Shizune gravely stated.

" I will!", Hinata shouted .

" See you on the other side!", Shizune saluted.

The comforting words , cocooned her in a nostalgic blanket,protecting her to what's to come, and this moment will never be forgotten.

With a leap of faith, Hinata bravely jumped into the portal, not knowing what would happen to her. With the vortex swallowing her whole, Hinata traveled courageously, emigrating to a whole new universe, a new world welcoming her with open arms. Excited, Hinata braced for impact, delirious with all of the possibilities.

* * *

Awaking loudly,visions of the past, the other timeline, flashed before her eyes quickly. Hinata, slipping through the vortex, was immediately thrown into the arms of an angel. Their was a blinding light , white and heavenly , almost like the hand of god graced the room with it's holiness. The angel smiled and handed the child , Hinata to a smiling , familiar face. But who?

Hinata eyes shot wide open and what greeted her will forever be engrained in her mind.

Her mom was alive...

Just how far back did Hinata travel?


End file.
